


A First Time for Everyone

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Arguing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie is having a bad day, Rough Kissing, Stanley Uris Lives, The Jade of the Orient (IT), eddie is in denial, stan is a smartass, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: At the Jade, The Losers Club discuss their first times and Richie's confession shocks absolutely no one.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342





	A First Time for Everyone

The first thing Richie Tozier did when he got the call from Mike Hanlon was throw up. The memories of his childhood in Derry came flooding back and it had been too much. There was no question about it, though. He was going back to kill that fucking clown once and for all. He packed and left as soon as he could, feeding his manager some bullshit about a sick family member.

A few days later, he was standing outside The Jade of the Orient, the restaurant Mike had asked them all to meet at. Richie watched as Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom embraced before sighing and approaching them. That was one lot of awkward yet fond re-introductions over with. Now for the hard part. It wasn’t Mike or Bill Denbrough or even Stanley Uris that was the problem. It was Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. Richie had abruptly remembered on the flight to Derry with alarming clarity everything about his childhood friend. His large eyes, his mile-a-minute talking, the fanny packs, inhalers, pills and little red shorts. Richie also recollected his massive fucking crush on Eddie that manifested into head over heels in love by the time they’d reached high school. He had been thirteen and overcome with teenage hormones. Those feelings have changed now. Surely.

_Ok, Rich you’re doing great, you’re doing fine,_ he thought to himself, following behind Bev and Ben into the restaurant. His heart was thumping and palms sweating but that was natural. He was nervous, meeting up with old friends you haven’t spoken to for nearly thirty years would do that to someone. _Maybe he’s gross now. Maybe his teeth all fell out and he wears a toupee and voted for Trump. A walking boner killer._ However, the moment he set eyes on Eddie, he realised the feelings hadn’t gone away at all. If anything they were stronger than ever. Oh, and he was hot which was just fucking perfect. Before he thought about what he was doing, Richie picked up the mallet lying beside the gong and smacked it. 

“The meeting of the Losers’ club has officially begun.”

Bill and Mike smiled and Eddie offered an awkward wave that made Richie’s heart jump. The Losers’ greeted each other affectionately, swapping hugs and handshakes with Richie and Eddie purposefully avoiding each other until they had no other choice. They couldn’t hide forever, though, and they were soon enough facing each other. Eddie swallowed, shuffling on his feet.

“Hey, Rich...”

Most of Richie’s brain cells seemed to decide to take a collective vacation at that moment, leaving Richie to stare wide-eyed at his first and only love. The one brain cell he was left with thought it might be a good idea to offer Eddie a fist bump and grin at him. 

“Hey, doofus.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes but bumped his fist, seeming to relax slightly. It didn’t take long for the Losers to fall back into their usual habits, it was as if they’d never been separated. They exchanged work histories, where they were living, how hot Ben was all of a sudden, what they’d been up to. It was nice. Until they’d gotten a few drinks in them and moved onto relationships.

“Let me guess, Big Bill,” Richie was saying, slurring his words, “your first time was at prom.”

“That is so you,” Bev agreed, chuckling into her glass of wine. Bill rolled his eyes, swirling the contents of his glass.

“So-Sorry to disappoint you, Trashmouth,” he said smugly, “my first time was with Au-Audra. My first kiss was with St-Stan. On a dare.”

“Seven minutes in heaven,” the Losers echoed loudly, clumsily knocking their glasses together. 

It had been Stan’s sixteenth birthday party and he’d agreed to sharing the closet with Bill, the two of them clumsily making out briefly. Mike and Ben had discussed their science homework on their turn, Richie and Bev played beer pong and Eddie did everything he could to avoid locking lips with Evelyn Coker, one of Stan’s overenthusiastic cousins.

Everyone turned to look at Bev expectantly. She considered every one of the Losers to be her first love, having only known happiness when she was with them. She took a quick sip of wine.

“Well, you all know when my first kiss was. I barely remember it, but...” she smiled, recalling the blood oath, soft hands smeared with blood, kind eyes, soft lips and a lovely boy, “it was nice. I think we’d just made the vow. To come back.”

Ben tore his gaze away, trying to will his heart to stop longing for something it’ll never have. Of course she didn’t remember how he’d rescued her from the deadlights. He didn’t expect her to and couldn’t blame her for not remembering. Everything was fucked right now. Richie and Eddie glanced at each other awkwardly and the conversation moved swiftly onward. 

“Haystack?” 

Ben looked up, suddenly wishing the attention wasn’t entirely on himself. He’d never been comfortable being the centre of attention. He fidgeted, “uh, well, it’s all a bit fuzzy but I remember this girl. I-I really liked her. She was kind to me. The kindest anyone’s ever been to me. She needed my help and...” 

Something about Ben’s heartfelt words stirred in Bev and her eyes widened, “Ben...”

“What about you, Mike?” Ben quickly said, not wanting to put Bev in a situation she clearly wasn’t comfortable with. It didn’t matter that she didn’t remember, he just wanted her to be happy. Their eyes met and they exchanged a warm smile.

“I don’t know what to tell you, guys,” Mike said, throwing his hands up in the air. He was glad to just get past the awkward turn the conversation had taken, “books are my passion. I’ve been in the library for as long as I can remember. I’ve never been on a real date before.” 

Richie and Eddie called bullshit immediately, both of them declaring, “it was Bill, wasn’t it?” 

When Mike didn’t say anything and only managed to sheepishly blush, Richie slammed his hand on the table, “god dammit, Billiam, were you EVERYBODY’S sexual awakening?”

“I know I wasn’t Eddie’s,” Bill said with a smirk and if he’d been sitting any closer, the shorter man would’ve kicked him. Instead, he settled for glaring daggers at the author. Bill wasn’t done though, “come on, Eddie. Spill.”

“Oh, well, my first time was actually, um, in college,” he smiled tightly, wringing his hands under the table, “with my wife.” 

Bill raised an eyebrow but said nothing, glancing subtly at Richie. The comedian had folded his arms and was staring directly at Eddie. 

“I don’t think it was, Eds.”

“Yes it was, dipshit. How the fuck would you know, you weren’t there,” Eddie spoke at an alarming speed, a telltale sign he was getting anxious. 

The mood in the room suddenly shifted and Bill could kick himself for taunting them. Every single one of them remembered the relationship Richie and Eddie used to have. The teasing, the flirting, the banter; they’d pretended not to notice anything, letting the two of them work it out themselves. They just wanted them to be happy. Life had gotten in the way, though, and they had gone their separate ways. It hadn’t been easy, for any of them.

“I fucking _was_ there,” Richie shot back, his eyes narrowed under his glasses. The rest of the Losers exchanged looks, wondering what the fuck was going on.

“Shut the fuck up, dude,” Eddie hissed, his whole face glowing red.

“I popped your cherry, you ignorant slut.” Richie said, far too loudly for anyone’s liking; it attracted them several curious looks from other restaurant patrons.

“Ooooh,” Bill, Mike Bev and Ben simultaneously uttered, none of them surprised in the slightest.

It seemed the relationship between their friends hadn’t just been about the verbal teasing. Whilst it never occurred to any of them they’d actually been brave enough to take that step forward, it made complete sense. They’s always assumed Richie and Eddie danced around their feelings for each other, afraid to act on it. That knowledge made Bill feel terrible, his light teasing having caused a full blown fight, the others clearly uncomfortable being involved in such a private moment. Eddie looked mortified, his whole face glowing red.

"Fuck you, no you didn’t. I lost my virginity to my wife, jackass, she’s the only woman I’ve ever slept with.”

Richie smirked, pouring himself more wine; he was going to fucking need if after this, "I don’t doubt that, man.”

”Fuck you.”

"You’ve got a real select fucking memory, asshole,” Richie’s tone was no longer playful and was bordering on dangerous. He swallowed the large amount of wine in his glass, pointing accusingly at Eddie, “I know we can’t remember everything but that was the best night of my fucking life. I guess I thought it meant something to you to,” Eddie was stunned into silence, just staring at Richie as he drunkenly poured his heart out, “I was having the worst fucking day. Henry Bowers’ fucking fists made sure of that. I couldn’t go home so I went to you,” he suddenly noticed everyone was watching him. Usually, that was just how he liked it but not right now. Right now he wanted to disappear. Shaking his head, Richie threw some money on the table and stood up, “fuck this.”

Eddie watched as Richie stormed off out of the restaurant; he had a right to be pissed and Eddie wanted nothing more than to follow him. But he had responsibilities now, they weren’t children anymore. When he looked back at the table, he found four pairs of eyes glaring at him in disapproval. He frowned at them.

“What?” The Losers continued to glare at him, a couple of them - Mike and Ben - folding their arms like a parent about to discipline their child. It was enough to make Eddie feel horribly guilty, “look, I- it was a long time ago. I barely remember...”

“Go after him, man,” Mike urged and the other three agreed unanimously. 

Eddie looked between them, hoping for at least some sort of back up. Eddie sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He stood up and begrudgingly followed after Richie; he wasn’t ready for this type of confrontation. He found the annoying comedian leaning against his car, arms folded and staring into the distance: a full on Richie Tozier sulk. He hadn’t changed a bit. Eddie cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of what else to do.

"Fuck off.”

He saw that coming. Eddie rolled his eyes, stepping closer, “I just wanna talk to you.”

“Who are you again? I don’t remember,” Richie was clearly hurt and Eddie hated that he was the one to cause it. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around as if someone was about to help him.

“Rich, don’t be a dick...”

He laughed then, coldly and the sound actually made Eddie wince, “me a dick?”

“You shouldn’t have done that in front of them,” Eddie started but Richie cutting him off, pushing away from the car to stand over him. He was angry and Eddie hated it.

“Why? ‘Cause you’re a good little straight man now? You’re living a fucking lie, man.”

“You don’t know anything about me...” Eddie was starting to get rather mad himself now; if Richie could be a dick, so could he. Richie snapped and grabbed the front of his jacket, spinning him around and slamming him into the car, “what the fuck?”

“I loved you, Eds,” he said brokenly, still holding him against the car. He looked close to tears but held them back, refusing to look away, “I loved you so much. We weren’t just messing about, not to me. It was everything to me.”

“I don’t...” Eddie began and Richie could tell a lie was on the way. For someone who knew nothing about Eddie, he did a pretty good job of predicting his behaviour. He pressed him harder into the car. The moment Eddie looked up into Richie’s desperate eyes, he collapsed and the floodgates opened, “okay, okay, I remember! I remember everything. Every touch, every sound, every kiss...every word you said to me. I’m just scared...” Eddie had everything. It wasn’t perfect and he was far from happy but it was enough. He couldn’t lose it all, not now. He looked away, shaking his head, “we left, Rich, we grew up. And now, I can’t be- I had to move on. I don’t want to do that again.”

Richie’s grip loosened on Eddie’s jacket slightly and he nodded, leaning closer, “maybe this time you don’t-”

His words were cut off by Eddie roughly grabbing his face and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. He’d prepared to step back, leave him alone get on with his pathetic lonely existence, and suddenly they were making out, _Richie Tozier was making out with Eddie Kaspbrak_ and it was fucking glorious. His inner child was freaking out. Eddie’s hands moved to his hair, nearly knocking his glasses off of his face...not that he cared. His own hands were clutching tightly to Eddie’s hips, as if afraid he’d disappear if he let go. Eddie was so sensitive and receptive, making the most wonderful noises Richie had ever heard. They only parted when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them interrupted them; even then they couldn’t tear their gaze away from each other, both of them panting desperately.

“Where are the others?”

Richie and Eddie whirled around, staring in awe at what was clearly Stanley Uris. He was smiling at them awkwardly, determined not to look them in the eyes; it was like they were fucking children again.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Rich, Eddie,” he acknowledged quickly, nodding politely between them. He soon got uncomfortable again and gestured at the restaurant behind them, “they inside?” 

Richie and Eddie nodded slowly and Stan gave a final short nod, walking off towards the restaurant. He paused, looking back at them as if he wanted to say something. He quickly shook his head and hurried inside, leaving the couple to gaze after him.

“Well...fancy that,” Eddie spoke in a husky voice, very obviously turned on by what had just happened. Richie nodded, continuing to stare at the spot where Stan had just been standing.

“Yeah, a bit,” when Richie turned back to Eddie, he had an eyebrow raised. The comedian immediately noticed and scoffed, “aww, don’t worry, Eds, you’re still my cute little Spaghetti.”

"Fuck off,” Eddie mumbled, dodging Richie’s attempts to pinch his cheeks. Richie grinned, clearly on cloud nine over what had happened between them.

“Anyway, did you see that ring? I think Stan the Man is spoken for.”

“Since when has that stopped you?” Eddie said with a roll of his eyes. Richie’s mouth dropped open in offence. He dropped Eddie’s jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wha- I’m not a home wrecker! Name one marriage I’ve ruined!”

Eddie shyly glanced at the ground, shrugging his shoulders, “mine.”

"That wasn’t a marriage, dude, that was an Oedipus complex,” Richie joked to hide the fact his heart was beating rapidly. How could it not? Eddie had basically said he was leaving his wife! Suddenly, this trip didn’t seem all that bad. Eddie frowned, pulling Richie closer by the collar of his shirt.

“Shut the fuck up, Richie.”

"Good idea,” the comedian mumbled against Eddie’s lips, closing the gap softly. 

Whilst their first kiss in almost thirty years had been desperate and passion filled, this was slow and needy. They took the time to re-learn each other with slow caresses, soft gentle kisses around each other’s face, making the other giggle and sigh. Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s.

“I still love you, dumbass.”

Eddie laughed genuinely, for the first time in ages, “I love you, too, dickwad.”

By the time they rejoined the other Losers’, Stan had very kindly filled everyone in on just what was happening outside with the repressed duo. They had it all figured out: the two of them nonchalantly entered the restaurant, declaring they’d talked things over, shared a cigarette and a handshake only for the Loses’ to break out in laughter.

“Forget it, guys. Stan told us you guys were nearly doing it on the car.”

“Oh, well, thanks, Staniel, really appreciate that, pal,” Richie said, smirking as he embraced the accountant.

They resumed their seats, Richie and Eddie discreetly holding hands under the table, the two of them exchanging soft glances every now and then. The others were beyond pleased for them, even Stan; he’d be teasing them about this for years to come. In fact he was already writing his best man speech.


End file.
